Conventional combustion systems generally include a combustion chamber and turbine nozzle exposed to combustion gases downstream of the combustion chamber. Conventional propulsion systems and combustion sections generally remove an amount of air from the primary flowpath to provide cooling to the turbine nozzle to mitigate structural deterioration. The extracted air from the primary flowpath generally bypasses the combustion chamber. As such, propulsion systems must balance utilizing air from the primary flowpath for mitigating structural deterioration of the turbine nozzle with performance and efficiency losses due to removing air from mixture with a fuel for generating combustion gases.
Therefore, a combustion system is needed that mitigates structural deterioration of the turbine nozzle while minimizing or eliminating performance and efficiency losses due to utilizing air from the primary flowpath for heat transfer.